Love Is War II
by Mon FG
Summary: Y tú, ¿de qué lado estás? Nueva versión, muchos cambios y un relato más realista. Cap 3: Sólo una Cría, Alguien como Él.
1. Un Nuevo Amanecer, El Último Amanecer

**Love Is War 2.0**

Advertencias: Calificado como "T" por vocabulario y escenas violentas. Existe la posibilidad de que sea cambiado a "M" en capítulos posteriores por escenas fuertes.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Capítulo #1**: _Un Nuevo Amanecer (El Último Amanecer)_

La joven abrió los ojos con tranquilidad, mientras lentamente sus labios formaban una delicada sonrisa. Se deshizo de las cargosas sábanas grisáceas descansando sobre su ser y al inspirar aire se incorporó de un salto. Era un día importante.

Una vez de pie, se adornó con un uniforme de color tierra y sus botas favoritas. El cabello verde que con facilidad llegaba a sus caderas fue en un corto tiempo controlado y amarrado en dos colas verdes. También su brazo derecho era rodeado por una curiosa cinta en el mismo tono.

Dio tres pasos seguros, firmes e imponentes, sin borrar la matutina sonrisa de su semblante.

La ventana de su cuarto fue abierta por unas delicadas manos de porcelana, para que ella pudiera escuchar mejor a aquella multitud aclamar su nombre.

Sus ojos verde agua se iluminaron al ver a ese gentío festejando su triunfo en esa fría mañana de invierno.

_Miku Hatsune._

Arrugó la nariz. Ese nombre tan simple duraría poco.

Pero no era nada por lo que preocuparse…

_Porque ese amanecer era el comienzo de algo mucho más grande._

* * *

_Creo que algunas personas llegaron a leer un fic mío, muy parecido a este. Bueno, he cambiado muchas cosas con respecto a la trama, me he informado sobre la guerra y pretendo hacer un trabajo mucho más decente (Si he llegado al punto de organizar un viaje, y visitaré sin falta ciertos campos de concentración que me han llamado la atención desde hace añares). Espero que le den una (segunda) oportunidad a este fic. _

_No dejéis que el título os engañe, esto no será otro impulso mío de romanticismo._


	2. La Lanza del Destino, Poder Hacerlo Todo

**Love Is War 2.0**

Advertencias: Calificado como "T" por vocabulario y escenas violentas. Existe la posibilidad de que sea cambiado a "M" en capítulos posteriores por escenas fuertes.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Capítulo #2**: _La Lanza del Destino (Capaz de Hacerlo Todo)_

_Simplemente era algo demasiado importante._

_- La tengo_ – Afirmó a la par que acariciaba el tesoro entre sus manos sangrientas, con el amor de una madre a su hijo. Estar completamente cubierta de sangre no le importaba en lo absoluto, había conseguido su objetivo. La clave del éxito reposaba en sus manos, y ella tenía la apariencia de un predador hambriento a punto de atacar a su presa. Jadeaba, el esfuerzo físico y mental que debió realizar hacía apenas unos minutos, valió completamente la pena.

Y no quería que la trataran de supersticiosa, ni mucho menos. Los medios por los que llegó a ese lugar oscuro eran estrictamente confidenciales, había mentido a millones para llegar a ese momento.

Lo volvería a hacer cien veces más si tuviera que hacerlo.

_Simplemente era algo demasiado importante._

Miku salió de la cueva con la cabeza en alto. Contra todo pronóstico, lo había logrado.

Pero eso no quiere decir que ella sola lo haya hecho todo.

Y la Führer contemporánea podía ser tildada de muchas cosas, pero "Ingrata" no era una palabra con la que pudieras calificarla.

Sonrió con una malicia indescriptible a las sombras frente a ella. Ambas, o mejor dicho, ambos, estaban igual o más empapados que ella misma.

A pesar de ello, la suciedad no les quitaba el entusiasmo a aquellos generales de cabello rubio y ojos azules, cuya apariencia angelical contrastaba completamente con la actitud despiadada que caracterizaba a esos mellizos.

_- ¿Lo consiguió? _– Preguntó uno de ellos, y adelantándose a la respuesta, correspondió la sonrisa de su mentora, su líder.

_- ¿Puedo verlo?_ – Se entrometió la otra, apenas pudiendo disimular su curiosidad con un tono cortés.

Cuando la superior dejó el objeto sagrado reposar en manos de la menor de ellos, los ojos azules de ambos parecieron ganar aún más brillo. Estaban encandilados por aquél objeto y toda la historia que poseía.

Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que la líder perdiera la paciencia, y con autoridad, les arrebatara educadamente el foco de admiración.

_La lanza del destino,_ es como la llamaban las malas lenguas.

_La lanza de Cristo_, era la forma con la que se referían a ella los cristianos.

_La fuente de poder sagrado y el artificio capaz de hacerlo todo_, era la definición que aquellos tres pares de ojos claros tenían a cerca del pedazo de lanza recubierto de plata y oro.

* * *

_¡La lanza del destino sí existe! Perteneció a alguien importante hace mucho tiempo, pero les recomiendo atenerse a los datos que les lanzo. _

_Las escenas fuertes, según yo, se refieren a los métodos de tortura que se utilizaban para acabar con los judíos. O con los enamorados, en cualquier caso. Ah, pero no se preocupen, estoy sentando bases decentes para los fundamentos de este odio hacia los enamorados, no es como si estuviera construyendo un castillo en las nubes._

_Sólo para satisfacer la curiosidad de algunos, no. La guerra no se tratará de dos cabecillas amarillas que se aman, puesto que ni siquiera sé si un suceso así llegaría a darse. Se tratará de mucho más que eso. Después de todo, ¿Alguien vio alguna vez una guerra con dos individuos? No señor. Planeo a cada uno darle su cuota de protagonismo._

_En el tercer capítulo aparece una de mis favoritas, Meiko Sakine. _

_¿Algún comentario?_


	3. Sólo una Cría, Alguien como Él

**Love Is War 2.0**

Advertencias: Calificado como "T" por vocabulario y escenas violentas. Existe la posibilidad de que sea cambiado a "M" en capítulos posteriores por escenas fuertes.  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.  
**Capítulo #3**: Sólo una Cría (Alguien como Él)

"_Todo el asunto ese de que la supuesta Miku era prodigio, le daba exactamente igual"_

_- Es sólo una cría – _Murmuró de forma caprichosa. Meiko Sakine se rehusaba a creer que una jovencita cuatro años menor que ella se encontrara al mando de la mayor potencia europea. La muchacha tirada frente al televisor, al igual que otros tantos millones, empezaba a convencerse de que el mundo estaba irremediablemente jodido.

Bueno, uno se puede darse cuenta de ello fácilmente si se pone a analizar la actualidad en la que vivimos.

_El mejor rapero es blanco, el mejor jugador de golf, negro, el jugador más alto de la NBA, asiático, y la chica con la voz más aguda, Justin Bieber…_

Pero definitivamente una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas que apenas terminó la escuela, no tenía espacio suficiente en la cabeza para asimilar que todas las cabezas rubias de Alemania estén gritando por ella.

Le parecía increíble, por no decir ridículo, que esa niña loca haya llegado hasta ahí en cuestión de meses, cuando a sus sucesores les costó una buena cantidad de canas en su cabello y años de experiencia.

Honestamente, todo el asunto ese de que la supuesta Miku era prodigio, le daba exactamente igual. No cambiaba el hecho de que aún no esté completamente desarrollada. Sin embargo, si nos volvemos sinceros, Meiko no sabía alemán, y por consecuencia no había escuchado ni una oración del discurso de la jovencita más aclamada del momento, después de Miley Cyrus, claro.

Tampoco era como si tuviera que hacerlo. Ella ni siquiera vivía en Europa.

Pero eso no la detuvo a la hora de apagar el televisor con violencia, y contestar el estridente sonido de un aparato negro con un gruñido igual de brusco.

_- ¿Te molesto?_ - Se atrevió a preguntar una tímida voz en respuesta a su amargo saludo.

Instantáneamente una delicada sonrisa transformó su el rostro arisco en una expresión más afable - _Disculpa, es que ahora resulta los alemanes se enrollan más que las persianas... ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien... ehh _- La vocecita pareció adquirir más confianza, así que pronunció la invitación que había practicado tan sólo hace unos segundos -_ Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a la feria al rato... _

_- Claro - _Aceptó casi al instante_ - Ven a casa, así dejas la moto y vamos caminando._

_- Me parece bien, nos vemos Meiko..._

Colgó. Kaito era un buen chico, y ella ya había tenido suficientes problemas por esta vida. _Búscate un buen tipo, enamórate y cásate con él... Pero a mí no me jodas._ Recordaba esas palabras con claridad, pues había considerado que, a fin de cuentas, era un buen consejo.

El muchacho de pelo azul era un... sí, era algo así como un buen chico. Y le gustaba.

O eso quería creer.


End file.
